


interview with team zit

by soft_spice



Series: somft team zit [5]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Interviews, M/M, Multi, OT3, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_spice/pseuds/soft_spice
Summary: basically a bunch of headcanons and who in the ot3 questions but as an interview because that is way more fun!
Relationships: zedaph/impulse/tango
Series: somft team zit [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081661
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	interview with team zit

interviewer: alright lads let's jump right into it

zedaph: yeah sure

interviewer: who sleeps in the middle?

tango and impulse: zed

tango: easily

zedaph: i do, i like it in the middle

impulse: he hardly ever is not on the middle *laughs*

interviewer: who's the best at cuddling?

zedaph: impulse  
tango: impulse  
impulse: zed - wait what guys?

tango: you're really good at it! zed may like cuddles more, but you're so comfortable.

zedaph: *giggling* best pillow. you're more cuddly than you think.

impulse: wha- guys- *embarrassed sputtering*

interviewer: who gets hurt the most?

impulse: tango  
zedaph: yeah tango

impulse: i've patched you up so many times. i swear you have no regard for your safety and just go headfirst into it all. 

tango: that's where the fun is!

interviewer: who is the cook?

tango: impulse. i burn everything.

impulse: it's a talent i swear. never have I seen someone able to burn water like tango.

zedaph: i do deserts tho. 

interviewer: who teases the others the most?

zedaph and impulse, immediately: tango  
tango: me!

tango: *laughs* it's how i show affection. if I'm not joking with you a little somethings up.

impulse: tango is such a big tease. 

zedaph: it'd be frustrating if it wasn't so endearing. he can get impulse to turn almost every shade of pink.

tango: ohhohohoho >:)  
impulse, already turning pink: no! no! we are not getting into this here!

interviewer: who is the shortest?

zedaph, shouting: impulse is!

impulse: i am not! tango, me, then zed. that's the height order. 

zedaph, stage whispering: he's in denial.

impulse: no! I got measured recently actually, i'm 5'8".

tango: 5'8"? who measured you? 

impulse: joe did, why?

tango: buddy, you're not 5'8". if you were 5'8" then I'd be close to mumbo's height cus i'm 5'10 and you are not two inches shorter than me. zed's more than two inches shorter and you're shorter than him.

impulse: i am not! zed stand up, we're figuring this out right now.

*zedaph and impulse get up and stand back to back. an impartial judge, the interviewer, decides the height difference.*

interviewer: hate to say it impulse, but zedaph is actually taller. by a good inch and a half.

impulse: it's his fluffy hair!

tango: it's not- hey! don't try to stand on your toes!

interviewer: zedaph how tall are you?

zedadph: around 5'6" I think

tango: ha! see! sit your 5'4 1/2" ass down!

*zedaph and impulse take their seats, impulse pouting*

interviewer: ok, back on track. cat person or dog person?

impulse: dog  
tango: mostly dog  
zedaph: i don't mind cats but I lean more towards dogs.

interviewer: who is always the last one ready?

zedaph: in a normal day, tango, cus he is the last one up. but for like, parties and such, me definately.

tango: he takes like 30 minutes in the shower alone. 

zedaph: it takes work being this pretty

impulse: it really shouldn't take that long though. what do you even do in there other than just stand in the water?

zedaph: win imaginary debates. next question.

interviewer: who is the best singer?

zedaph: impulse

tango: yes, rich buttery melted chocolate smooth.

impulse: I don't know what that even means.

zedaph: you've got a great voice. think like how people talk about morgan freeman's. smooth, deep, and sexy.

impulse: oh my god guys

tango, teasing: mmmm listen to that 

impulse: oh shut up

tango: of course ;)

interviewer: who is the funniest drunk?

impulse: tango. he's such a party drunk. zed just gets sleepy.

zedaph: have you seen yourself drunk, impulse? of course not. you designed a super compact potion brewing station in tango's base while drunk that actually worked really well.

tango: I may be wild and crazy, but nothing is funnier than seeing impulse go galaxy brain with redstone while completely hammered.

impulse: I remember none of this.

interviewer: alright that's all we have for today! thanks for coming lads.

zedaph: yeah no problem  
tango: sure thing  
impulse: thanks for having us

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to tell me you're own headcanons i love hearing about it!


End file.
